


Blake and Cardin as partners is a really bad idea

by m3n4sk3r



Series: Cardin does the RWBY's Universe [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semblance (RWBY), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: When professor Goodwitch decides to make new partnerships for the mission, Cardin has the perfect opportunity to bang one of Beacon's hottest girls.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Cardin Winchester, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Cardin does the RWBY's Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Blake and Cardin as partners is a really bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anonymous commission.

Teammate’s swapping.

A random selection where huntsmen in training will be paired up with another student from another team.

This new initiative implemented by Professor Goodwitch to improve relationships between trainees who are not part of the same team was not a bad idea, but not for RWBY's Black-Haired beauty.

"Hey, Belladonna, pick up the pace, didn’t the animals have a lot of endurance?" Her _new_ teammate's racist words made Blake bite her teeth and contain the urge to beat the brown-haired brute. She had plenty of stamina and could easily walk faster and set the pace, but...

The faunus couldn’t help but flinch every time she felt the bully's gaze on her backside when she hurried and overtook him. Blake didn’t know whether to walk behind him and endure his taunts or walk in front of him and feel harassed by the lustful look of the bastard.

For the umpteenth time, Belladonna cursed the teacher for pairing her with Cardin Winchester, possibly the worst partner she could ever have. In fact, the young woman was sure that all her friends had no problems with their temporary partners, like Weiss and Ren, or the invincible girl with her girlfriend, Yang.

How she ended up dating the voluptuous blonde was something few people know, but the thought of her made her forget a little the bad experience of being Cardin's partner.

Blake sighed wearily, hoping that the mission of exterminating Grimm in the small village outside Vale would be simple and short, so that she would no longer have to spend her time with the abrasive huntsman-in-training.

Unfortunately, for most of the day both students of Beacon had to destroy Nevermores and Ursa until late at night. So they had to spend the night in the outskirts, next to a river.

"I'm going to clean myself up, don't even think about following me”. The faunus warned the young man, who only looked at her with his typical mocking expression.

"You're not that hot, Belladonna.” Cardin blatantly lied. Blake's ass was legendary at Beacon, only matched by Nikos’s and Goodwitch’s.

Well, he would have had a chance to see the black haired bitch’s body. After all, the brunette knew _that..._

The beauty went down the mountain for a bit and, after taking off her clothes, she washed in the river to get rid of the mud and blood stuck into her lithe body. Quickly the girl got dressed and prepared to return to the camp when she felt her scroll vibrate. Curious, Blake unlocked it and saw the message received.

"She’s so airheaded." The Belladonna smiled tenderly, seeing the selfie that her girlfriend sent her, posing with Pyrrha. Both well-endowed girls smiling while cheek to cheek, with Grimm dust in the background.

She was really lucky to have a girlfriend like Yang.

But now she had to go back to the camp, and spend the night near that asshole.

As she arrived at the meeting point, a light rain started to fall, and while it wasn’t disturbing, it caused the woman's white T-shirt to stick to her bust.

Something that the huntsman-in-training noticed with appreciation, never stopping leering at the girl's front and noticing how big her breasts looked from the fabric attached to them.

"Wow, Belladonna, I didn't know you had such great tits." Cardin said mockingly, without taking his eyes off those beautiful round orbs. "You could even compete with your lesbian girlfriend”.

"Mind your words, bastard." The teenager told him as she covered her breasts with one arm and with the other hand she left her materials on the floor.

The bully ignored her and quickly approached the girl, standing face to face, staring out of the corner of his eye at the exciting view of the whore’s wet T-shirt.

“Don't tell me it's the first time a man has looked at you like that, or all the scissoring with the bimbo clouded your mind?” Cardin mocked her relationship with her _true_ partner.

"Don't fuck with me, Winchester; I'm not in the mood to listen to you." Blake had no intention of backing down from the duel of glares and giving him the satisfaction of winning, but she needed to set up her tent.

Huffing, the girl backed away a little and turned around to start setting up her tent, she bend over and began to pull out her gear when suddenly she felt a hand slap her voluptuous ass.

The spanking resounded in the forest, and the girl didn’t react for a moment, stunned by what happened, until the Winchester...began to laugh.

It's her fault; really, how could she not know he wouldn't do anything when she hunched over those tight pants. He couldn't hold it in.

"Well, you may have great tits, but your ass is really out of this world." In the blink of an eye, the black-haired teen turned and hit the man's crotch with her heels, sending him flying and screaming in pain.

"Don't you dare touch me!" The beautiful girl screamed at him, feeling dirty after that bastard touched her backside.

"You fucking whore!" The student complained. "Why did you do that, you filthy slut!?" The black-haired girl didn't answer him, looking at him angrily.

At least, she glared until she heard the sound of something falling into the river.

The teens, one consumed by pain and the other by rage, stared as the girl's tent fell into the river after her quick pirouette to hurt the Winchester accidentally pushed it into the water.

"Wow, what a shame that happened." Still in pain, but with a widening arrogant smirk, Cardin got up and, without giving her a second glance, he turned around and went to his tent. "Have fun in the rain like the rest of your filthy race, bitch."

"…Dammit." the Faunus cursed as she felt how the rain intensified and left her even more soaked. And if there was one thing she hated, it was getting wet.

After all, growing up in a tropical environment like Menagerie got her used to warm climates.

"Winchester, can you let me in?" Having to swallow her pride and ask the bastard for help was the last thing she wanted to do. But she could get sick and even if it is mild, anything that could affect her performance as a Huntress should be avoided, in order to accomplish her mission as efficiently as possible.

"Don't even think about entering whore." The young man told her at the entrance, smirking when he saw how the girl glare as if she wanted to kill him.

"Do you really think you could finish the mission alone?" Blake's words made him clench his teeth at the implied insult. "You are one of the weakest huntsmen of the year, without me you won't be able to do much."

The brunette could hardly bear the urge to hit her for her impudence. He knew that if she did, she would hit him back, as she repeatedly demonstrated in the arena.

The rain was falling harder and harder, something that _actually_ lifted the aggressive man's mood, when he saw how the haloes of Blake's nipples stood out against her white shirt which, attached to Belladonna's tits, were a divine vision.

And that gave him an idea...

"You know, my penis still hurts from the kick." The young man said with a grin, full of malice. "Let's do something to deal with that." His grin widened. "If you suck me off, I'll let you sleep in the tent."

"..." The girl was stunned, not _believing_ what she just heard.

"..." The Bastard was still grinning, so it wasn’t a joke.

“…” The disgust became more and more evident on the beautiful girl's face.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" The brunette grew impatient with the silence.

"Are you kidding me?" The huntsman-in-training was dumber than she thought if he dares to suggest such stupidity.

"Not at all." Very calmly, Cardin replied. "If you want you can stay outside and get wet, the village will survive even if only I can fight, you just have to take care of your cold and be useless."

_Useless as a huntress._

Those words affected Blake, who remembered something Professor Port said, in one of the few classes that everyone paid attention to. He said something very simple but primordial to the job...

**A hunter's duty is to protect civilians at all costs, and to be willing to do whatever it takes to be in the best possible physical condition to accomplish that.**

Perhaps a cold may not be something very serious, but the doubt began to dominate the girl, who couldn’t decide between what was more unpleasant, touching Cardin or spending a night in the rain.

But Blake's pride wasn't as great as her determination to become a huntress.

 _"Sorry Yang."_ The RWBY team girl mentally apologized to her girlfriend and, feeling disgusted, agreed to the son of a bitch's terms. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Cardin smirked triumphantly, thanking the Gods that the girl, despite her murky past with the beasts, was still one of those good little girls who wouldn't go against an agreement.

"First, take off your clothes before we start, I don't want you to get my tent wet." The burly man smirked maliciously. "Did you hear me, little Faunus?"

Blake resisted the urge to hit her ‘partner’. If she was still in the White Fang, she would do it without hesitation, but now she was a Huntress and she had to do the right thing.

Having to resort to violence was something that would not distance her from her old association.

The young woman, with the face a cherry red from the shame, quickly took off her clothes, getting naked in front of the boy, who lasciviously leered at her. Instinctively the girl tried to cover her womanhood and her pale breasts with her hands, but that only aroused him more.

"Damn…”He whistled. “You look pretty good for a dirty animal." Cardin could no longer contain himself; he had to escalate the situation before the fool realizes that she doesn't have to do this.

The young man in an instant dropped his pants and left his long and thick prick in view of the embarrassed girl.

"Well, what are you waiting for, bitch?" The Winchester masturbated slowly, staring at the ravenette. "You have to worship it if you want to stay here." Seeing the young woman's look of hatred only warmed him more.

_Hey Blakey, what if after the mission, we go on a date?_

_'Yang… please forgive me.'_ Blake gulped. 'I really… don't want to do this.'

Breathing hard, the Belladonna knelt in front of Cardin's penis, looking at him with a mixture of embarrassment… and excitement, something that disgusted her whole being.

"It will only be this time." The girl said. "And we will never speak--"

Whatever Blake wanted to say was interrupted when the huntsman seized the opportunity and with a quick thrust plunged his penis into the Belladonna's throat, causing her to choke and her eyes to widen in surprise.

Cardin didn't give her time to get used to it and, grabbing her cat ears, he began to thrust into the woman's face with the brute force that characterized him, growling every time he felt his balls hit the black-haired babe’s chin.

"Hggn!" Blake tried to push the boy away by grabbing his hips so she could push him back, but the young man was physically stronger, and he kept fucking her mouth with a brutality that could hurt anyone who didn't have Aura.

"Shit!" The Winchester gasped. "What a delicious mouth you have!" Cardin scoffed without loosening the strong grip he had on Blake's cat ears, which only groaned around his prick. “It’s as it was made for sex!”

The brunette could have gone on all night fucking the wet, tight mouth of the bitch from RWBY’s team, but seeing Blake's tits, much bigger than what could be noticed in the uniform, moving from side to side gave him an idea that he just had to do it.

"Hwaa." The girl exclaimed when the teenager released her ears, letting her pull away from him to breathe again. "You damn brute!" The girl spat to the side, disgusted by what she had to do.

The Faunus couldn’t continue protesting, since Cardin used his great physical strength to push her and made her fall on her back, making her scream in surprise.

Before she could complain, her ‘current’ partner sat on her flat stomach and grabbed her round tits hard. He pressed them around his thick cock, and he started to ram into the woman's voluptuous bust.

"Hey, stop it!" The girl screamed, trying to move but the brunette ignored her, pressing all his weight on the girl, preventing her from moving.

The man just laughed and continued to enjoy the girl's breasts, grabbing her nipples carelessly with his thumb and index finger, making her cry out in pain. His smirk, ever present since he saw her naked figure, widened when he heard those sounds of pain, and he maintained the strong rhythm he had fucking the whore's bust.

"It’s such a fucking waste that you like cunts, you little pussycat." Cardin admitted while ignoring the Belladonna nails sinking into his hips in an effort to shake him off. "With this nice body that the Gods gave you."

The tip of his penis hit the girl's chin, who the only thing she wanted was for this to end, but unfortunately, the leader of team CRDL had no intention of stopping.

"Come on bitch, suck it." Still moving the Huntsman ordered her. "Use that for mouth for something useful for once."

Blake looked at him with an indescribable hatred, but seeing that her attempts to remove him from above her were in vain, the woman surrendered to the situation and, opening her mouth shyly. she gave little licks to the boy's penis…

_Hating how her pussy started to get wet._

Cardin adored the soft sensation that Belladonna's bosom gave him, but the girl's boobs were too _white_ for his taste. The student stopped squeezing Blake's nipples to start slapping her breasts and her face, feeling a morbid pleasure to see one of the hottest girls in Beacon giving him a titfuck...

And completely at his mercy.

Unconsciously, the girl released Cardin's hips to grab her breasts and jerk them around the bastard's cock, her soft tits rubbing the whole length of his prick.

"Damn, I like what you do." The brunette growled with pleasure, enjoying how his toy worshipped his cock.

Seeing the cute face of the black-haired woman sucking on his gland, added to the soft sensation of the faunus's chest caressing his mast, made Cardin reach his limit, and he wouldn’t waste the opportunity to stain that precious pale face with his thick cum.

"I’m gonna cum." Winchester announced to the young woman, who surprised him by wrapping her thin lips around his cock and receiving all his cum down her throat, swallowing the boy's sperm without any problem.

The girl felt the man's penis grow thin, though still thick as heck, around her mouth, and remembering that she shouldn't have liked what he did, she stopped sucking on Cardin's cock and waited for him to get up.

But he wasn’t moving.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The black-haired woman asked him when she saw that the young man had no intention of rid himself off of her. "I've fulfilled my end of the deal, haven't I?" The young man didn't answer her; he just looked at her with a mocking smile.

As if he knew something he shouldn't have.

"Adam Taurus." The name the boy revealed with froze Blake to her very core.

How did he know that name!?

"Something curious that my father told me ..." The brunette spoke. "It's about how that terrorist was always accompanied by another animal, a pussycat."

 _'It's not possible.'_ The girl thought scared, no… terrified. ‘There’s no way he knows about that.'

The boy's smile widened when he saw the fear on the teenager's face.

"Belladonna..." The young man whispered. "That's the last name of the pack leader in Menagerie, the whore with the good ass." The young man slapped her hard, just for fun. "Did you think that no one would know that you were part of those terrorists?"

The hunter kept slapping her, knowing they didn't have much of an effect, but not caring either way. The slaps weren't what stunned the former terrorist...

... but that her secret was not so secret as she expected.

 _'I need to do something so that he doesn't rat me out_.' The black-haired girl gulped. 'If I don't…' She knew what happened to the members of the White Fang who were discovered. A scandal like this at the Academy wouldn’t ruin only her, but her team as ell..

Ruby, Weiss...

…Yang.

The black-haired woman felt small tears fall down her face, realizing what she will have to do to convince the bloody racist to keep quiet about _her._

_Yang ... I'm really sorry._

There is it, once this starts there will be no going back.

"What do you want me to do?" With a defeated voice the faunus asked Cardin rhetorically, and unnecessarily. They both knew that the brunette wouldn't settle for oral sex and her breasts., no matter how nice they were.

"Wow, you are well trained." Of course Cardin didn’t miss the opportunity to mock and denigrate her.

Standing from the girl's belly, but not before patting her head in a mocking way as if she were an animal, the brunette took off his remaining garments, ending naked in front of the black-haired woman.

"Get on all fours." The Winchester ordered her, triumph clear on his face..

Blake said nothing, she simply obeyed the huntsman's order, turning around and, leaning on her knees, leaned forward placing her hands on the ground and showing the abuser that rear end that drove all the men of the Academy crazy.

"It really looks a lot better up close." Shamelessly, the young man began to spank the catgirl's ass, appreciating how those large buttocks shook with each blow. "I'm really very lucky, right, bitch?"

The faunus said nothing to Cardin's malicious teasing, but bit her lip when she felt the man's fingers caress her butt and play with her anus. Blake involuntarily groaned as she felt two fingers slowly enter her puckered hole.

The Winchester ignored the girl's flinches, focused on his task of preparing that tight hole for his cock.

"Hey Blake ..." The young man called her by name, knowing that she would never allow that under normal circumstances. "Has your ass ever been fucked by someone?" Cardin asked her.

The girl didn't reply, trying to not give him the satisfaction.

"Hey I'm asking you a fucking question." Cardin hit the student's butt hard again, marking his palm on the Belladonna's rear. "Answer me."

"…no." The girl replied in a low voice, humiliated.

"Hahaha." The CRDL’s team leader laughed like crazy, resting his cock on the girl's buttocks. "You always played for the other team, huh." The brunette kept talking, shaking the girl's buttocks around his member, laughing maliciously as he felt Belladonna squirm.

Cardin could go on like this all night, but he really wanted to enjoy the woman's ass.

"Well." The brunette said as he pressed the tip of his penis into the Huntress's anus. "It's time to use your little ass." And he moved.

"Oh ohh shit!" Blake shouted while feeling the thick member of the male student gradually invading her virginal hole.

"Hell yeah!" The Winchester growled. "You’re so tight." But that didn't stop him in the slightest, moving slowly until he buried his cock in Beacon's best ass.

"Wait, pull it out, pull it out, pull it out!" Belladonna begged the boy, feeling his balls touch her lower lips and the cock in her ass giving her sensations that she had never felt before.

"As if I would ever do that." The young man drew back a little, making the girl let out in a sigh of relief...until he gave a small thrust and once again invaded her hole with the full length of his penis.

"Shit!" Blake screamed as she felt the man enter her again, move away, and come back to her, his penis in and out faster and faster as the Winchester got used to how tight her anus was.

She bit her lip; she wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

Cardin gradually became more comfortable, and his thrusts became stronger and stronger, and the sound of flesh against flesh was the only thing that could be heard in the forest.

The rain had already stopped.

"Hey ..." The brunette said, grabbing the girl's broad hips as he continued pounding her anus. "You've lost your voice it seems."

Without stopping penetrating her, the brunette stared as the girl's fat ass shacked every time it shook against his pelvis, absorbing the force of his thrusts.

Cardin spanked that beautiful ass hard, finally eliciting a moan from Belladonna.

"Well, you got your voice back." The Winchester smirked. "Come on, don't hold back..."

Cardin continued to spank the black-haired woman with his left hand as he used his great physical strength to pull her towards him as he thrusted into her, penetrating her much harder.

Blake could no longer contain herself.

"Ahhh!" The girl felt her arms falter at the thrusts that the bastard did upon her.

"Yeah, I like it better that way."

SLAP

"Don’t hold back!"

SLAP SLAP

"I want to hear you bitch!"

Any show of kindness on the young man's part disappeared. Cardin was moving like crazy, now grabbing Blake by the hips and drilling her tight anus as much as possible.

"Stop-stop please!" The girl pleaded, letting out soft moans when she felt the man's balls rub against her vagina. "You're going to-to break me!"

Cardin didn't answer; he just kept penetrating her nonstop, like he was in a trance.

How many times had he dreamed of this?

Having the terrorist cunt, the one who humiliated him on numerous occasions, the one who had the audacity to defeat him in the arena, who dared to think that she is better than him.

He is Cardin Winchester, prodigal son of a warrior family, it wasn’t possible that a dirty animal would be better than him.

Many nights dreamed of having the woman at his mercy...

And a simple rain gave him the best chance of his life.

Cardin would enjoy it like never before...

And Blake...

"Please stop now!" The black-haired woman begged the boy without much success.

Blake felt how the man's penetrations were getting rougher and rougher, as if he’s losing control of himself.

Her body was treated like a toy, shaking with every movement of the man who just wouldn't _stop._

The Belladonna felt tears fall down her face, from the humiliation of having to resort to this to keep her secret, from the disgust of cheating on her girlfriend with someone they both hate, from the shame...

That she was starting to like it.

Although at first she took advantage of the right moment to stop the bastard’s momentum and soften his thrusts, little by little that changed. The faunus began to move her hips along with Cardin’s, camouflaging her movements thanks to the strong grip that the hunter had on her shapely hips.

"Ahh!" The Belladonna screamed like crazy, manhandled by the bastard's back and forth pounding her ass with those brutal thrusts. Her butt jerked even more than before, reddening as the two young teens moved in unison.

"Ohhh shit, fucking yeah!" A sudden roar from the young man, who regained his lucidity at the right moment, surprised the girl, who began to scream when she felt the man's penis _explode_ inside her hole.

The girl complained as she felt Cardin lean on her, knocking her to the ground as he continued to penetrate her, his cum flooding her abused anus, as the man rammed her at his pleasure.

"Ufff." The boy let out a sigh when he stopped moving, enjoying how the bitch's ass molded to his crotch. "It has been a long time since I had that much fun." The boy very casually told her, a person that he supposedly hated for being an animal in his opinion.

But for Cardin, things were not decided by something as complicated as race. He detested faunus, sure, but that doesn't matter when an animal has a great body like the woman complaining underneath him.

"Ugghh." Blake tried to move and get the man off her, but Cardin was so much bigger than she was and he had no intention of moving. "Please ..." The girl bit her lip, hating to have to ask something to the person who took advantage of her. "Get up."

"Ohhh, sorry." The boy unexpectedly apologized. "I didn't realize I was bothering you, pussycat." Nevermind. Blake hated the way the hunter sounded, full of mockery and condescension.

Cardin slowly got up, taking his semi-hard cock out of the Belladonna's ass, watching with pride as his cum slowly began to come out of that perfect rear, falling to the floor of the tent and mixing with the girl's vaginal juices.

"well, I see that despite your whining..." The boy gave her a hard spanking, watching as those wide asscheeks swayed from side to side, liquid falling from both of her holes. "You liked how I broke your tight little ass."

"Don't be ..." The girl said, trying to regain some of her usual composure, without much success. "So cheeky."

"Ahh, Blake." The young man then stood in front of her, and he caressed her face, looking into her eyes and smiled, seeing the pride still burning in the orbs of the huntress.

It’s better when they don’t break so soon.

Unknown to both, his hand started to emit a light red tint.

"I filled your ass with my cum and you still look at me so haughty." Slapping her gently across the face, his smirk widened. "Trust me, I will enjoy tonight as you cannot imagine, we’ll see how long that look lasts."

Blake's eyes widened upon hearing that, and the girl immediately turned her gaze to the brown-haired crotch, feeling a mixture of excitement and fear as she saw how Cardin's penis got an ever bigger hard on than before.

"Trust me." The young man surprisingly kissed her, grabbing her head so that she wouldn't move away, aggressively exploring the black-haired babe’s mouth with his tongue.

The young man then stepped away, a thread of saliva forming between their lips as the students looked at each other with anger, in the case of the female, and arrogance, in the case of the male.

The night was just beginning, and Blake would rather die than break down and give Winchester the satisfaction.

And Cardin planned to enjoy her as much as he can.

X - X - X

While the two stubborn students had their 'deal' to be worked out, another ‘temporary’ couple was having a blast.

"Hyaaa!" A stunning blonde screamed as she hit a Beowulf with a right hook, fatally wounding it.

The beowulf turned to shadows and spread into the air, and the blonde turned her gaze to admire the perfect figure of her current partner decapitating two beowulfs at the same time with an ability unmatched by any of their yearmates.

The Xiao-Long couldn't help but glance at the invincible Girl's curvy rear, but then shook her head, reproaching herself for having done that when she had a girlfriend.

Although there was nothing wrong with looking, as long as one did not touch.

X - X - X

"Ugggh." Blake released a small groan, feeling the Winchester's hands caress her breasts as the man clung to her back, resting his penis between her buttocks and gently moving against the girl, who winced with every sensation the huntsman-in-training provoked in her.

"We can finish now if you want." Cardin said to the girl in her cat ear, squeezing her nipples and feeling his cock harden even more at the obscene sound that escaped from the girl. "I won't tell anyone that you tried a cock for the first time and liked it."

"No…" The girl gasped, grinding her butt against the boy's crotch. "I don’t believe you."

The boy just smiled, capturing the lips of the Belladonna who reluctantly kissed him back. The teens grinded their bodies against each other, while the girl's hands joined the boy's to stimulate her large breasts.

Although the member of team RWBY doubted Cardin's words, he was being sincere. After the Jaune the wimp saved him from the Ursa, the huntsman-in-training keep his silence about the blonde's fake transcripts.

But if Blake believed he would give her away if she didn't play the game, Cardin had no intention of dissuading her from that thought.

The Winchester grabbed his thick cock and guided it into the puckered hole of the beautiful faunus.

"Mmm ..." The Belladonna bit her lips, feeling the man slowly re-invade her anus with his long prick, inch by inch running along her anal walls as the brown haired man's hands squeezed her sensitive breasts with great force.

"Shit, how the fuck can you still be so tight." Cardin said panting, after having buried the entirety of his cock in that divine ass. Blake's brown hole squeezed his dick like a glove, turning him on even more than he was, something he thought impossible after having already filled the whore's ass with his cock before.

The good thing is that he had a way of dealing with it...

"Ahhh!" The brunette screamed as she felt the Winchester begin to move inside her, taking a slow but intense rhythm, drawing moans from her with each thrust.

Cardin's hands didn’t stay still. As he increased the speed of his thrusts, his fingers dug into the girl's pale tits, pinching her nipples every time his cock plunged into the beautiful huntress.

The black-haired girl bit her lower lip, trying with all her might to maintain her posture. Somewhat difficult due to the strength with which the young man crammed into her and because of the difference in height between them, which caused some pain at each thrust of the big young man.

The CRDL team’s leader noticed how Blake stood on her tiptoes to better receive his intense thrusts, drawing a laugh from him. Cardin stopped enjoying the girl's bust to place his hands on the best feature of Blake.

Her ass.

"What's going on?" The girl surprised herself by asking that, when she felt the boy stop moving. "Why have you stopped?"

"I saw you were having trouble taking on my dick." The Winchester said, 'concerned'. "So I’ll stop for a bit, apparently I'm too much for you to handle."

Cardin Winchester wasn't just a brute, he was the leader of his team for a reason. He had an absurd intuition to recognize what are the things that make people react as he wants.

And in the case of the woman in front of him, it was _pride_.

“Stop with the arrogance.” There it was that stubbornness that made her so hot. "You're not a big deal."

Hook, line and sinker...

"Ohhh." Hating to do this, but knowing it’s for the greater good, Cardin let go of the teen's spectacular mounds of flesh. "Very good ..." The boy began to caress Blake's thighs, enjoying how her breath hitched because of his ministrations. "Why don’t you enlighten me?"

The girl just glared at him, a feeling she displayed all day, but this time she only made him smile with that cheeky smile that affects her mind, whether she wanted to or not.

Blake slowly began to move, grinding her hips against Cardin's cock, moaning softly every time she felt the man's balls brush her ass accompanied by the Winchester's fingers massaging her ample rear.

The brunette just grunted now content to let the girl do her thing. Cardin tilted his legs slightly so that his cock had a better angle of penetration, something the girl clearly enjoyed, if the little squeals she gave off were any indication.

"Ohh, yes..." The black-haired woman moaned, resting her right hand atop the boy's, who didn't stop massaging her round ass. "It feels so good…"

The faunus didn’t stop moving, her moans joining the grunts of the Winchester who resisted the urge to cum once again. There was something special about the nastiest girl of the school , after the Schnee bitch of course, enjoying his cock after having behaved like a witch all day.

His aura echoed with his thoughts.

"Do you like the way my ass feels?" The words that came out of her own mouth surprised the girl, but even more astonishment was the realization that she no longer felt that disgust for the racist bastard.

Maybe it's because of how good the well-endowed Winchester prick felt inside her anus. Each throb of the penis generated more sensations than all the times she touched herself combined.

"Yes ..." Cardin replied, eyes blinking, puzzled by the woman's words, but liking this new side. "I love it."

Inadvertently to them, the man's hands glowed slightly red.

“So…” The words came out of her mouth, unfiltered, as she moved faster and faster against the Winchester's crotch, both teenagers gasping with arousal. “Why don't you… show me?

The boy didn’t need a further invitation, and making use of his enormous physical strength, he grabbed those shapely thighs firmly and, without taking his cock out of the faunus's ass, he lifted her by the legs, joining his hands behind the head of the girl, and making her scream from the feeling of vulnerability, by just being held by the arms of the brown hair and his huge penis.

"You asked for it!" Cardin told her forcefully, lifting her so that only the tip of his cock was inside the beautiful huntress. "So don't regret it."

And without letting her reply, Cardin lowered her onto his dick, invading the Belladonna's ass with the full length of his manhood.

"UGGGH!" The girl screamed, overwhelmed by the sensations. "Shit, shit, goddamn gods!"

Not caring what the girl said, the young man continued with his task. Lifting and lowering the girl on his cock, hitting the girl's buttocks with his balls with each thrust.

The body of the Belladonna was treated like that of a cheap whore, her anus was being torn apart by the thick member of the Winchester, and her gaze was lost, as if she was in a trance while saliva fell from her mouth with each thrust of the man clenching his teeth behind her.

How can sleeping with a man feel so good?

_Yang..._

The image of his beautiful girlfriend mind cracked in her mind with each thrust the Winchester gave to her rear.

Little by little her mind went blank, until the point where all she could think about were the balls brushing against her clit and the piece of meat tearing her tight anus apart.

"In the end, I am too much for you!" Between his ramming, the Winchester taunted the girl, who didn't answer him, lost in her own head. "Answer me bitch!"

The Winchester's hips became a blur, when he stopped moving the girl and simply dedicated himself to penetrating her as hard as possible, even using his aura to have a greater ramming force.

"YES YES YES!" Blake screamed with her tongue sticking out, drool falling onto her round breasts. "I love your cock!"

Those were not the words he expected to hear, but they were a pleasant surprise.

And he would reciprocate the gesture.

"Do you want me to cum inside?" Cardin whispered into her cat's ear, not diminishing the intensity of his swings. "I could fill your ass again..." The Winchester tightened his arms around her, leaving the girl in a better position to receive his thrusts.

"Yes ..." The girl has lost her mind and only had one thing on her mind.

Cardin's cock.

"Give me your milk." Blake purred, feeling the brown-haired male’s cock pulsing inside her ass as Cardin's thrusts grew more and more erratic. "I want your milk in my tight little hole."

 _"Jackpot."_ The brown haired man grinned, and with a guttural roar, he unloaded all his cum on that divine butt, filling the hole of the female teen to the esophagus, causing Blake to widen her eyes as she was screamed at the sensation produced.

"Auggh!" The faunus screamed like mad, twisting her body still in the Winchester's grip, squirting her vaginal fluids into the tent.

"Shit, you made a mess." Cardin commented, letting her fall to the ground without delicacy, the girl falling with her rear in the air and giving him an excellent view of her gaping hole.

"Well ..." The girl's voice only denoted lust. "Shall we continue?"

She waved her ass to the man.

_Yang who?_

Cardin just smiled, his body glowing slightly…

His semblance, without him realizing, doing its job.

X - X - X

"How are things with Blake?" Pyrrha asked her _new_ partner, both of them looking at each other as they shared the tent to keep warm.

"They are going super well!" Yang blushed at her outburst... "Ehem. Yeah, we had a good time." The blonde scratched her head, somewhat embarrassed for acting like a girly girl instead of the badass she is.

"I'm glad." The redhead replied, without Yang knowing it, somewhat aggravated.

The way the girls looked at each other caused her some envy.

How she wants Jaune to look at her the way Blake looks at Yang sometimes.

As if there was nothing else in the world.

X –X - X

"Gggnnnhh." Blake tried to cover her moans with her hand, without much success.

"Come on, move with more energy" The male student said to his 'lover', a little tired but still with energy to continue fucking the precious faunus.

Especially when she was atop him reverse cowgirl style, showing him that huge ass bouncing on his hard cock, easily taking every inch of his huge cock member in her squatting position.

"Shit ..." A moan escaped the Belladonna, as she kept moving up and down on the man's penis, demonstrating the great strength in her legs by being able to bounce only using the strength of her feet as support.

She did not want to see the Winchester more than necessary, and has she even less desire to let him see her face, full of pleasure. That would make her more ashamed than she already was.

What was she thinking when she asked to have her ass fucked?

Unfortunately for her, her introspection was interrupted when the tip of the _cock_ penetrating her anus struck a very sensitive spot.

The hunter's legs faltered for a moment, a crucial one, causing her to land squarely on the Winchester's dick, drawing a cry from both of them, especially from Blake who hit the floor with her tits and face as she fell forward.

For Cardin, the scream was for something different. The woman's butt resting on his crotch felt simply divine, and the man let Blake know so, spanking those fat buttocks trying to mark them with the shape of his hands.

"What’s up woman?" The Winchester asked her as he continued with his task. "Can't keep up anymore?" Cardin saw a red color appear in his line of sight, but not in the body he wanted.

Why the fuck were his hands glowing?

"Fuck you..." The girl replied between moans, using her arms to get up, without removing Cardin's member from her anus.

It felt too good to waste even a single second.

The black-haired woman used more force than expected, because from one moment to another she fell on the solid chest of the Winchester, who still did not stop pawing at her buttocks.

The huntsman wasted no time, and took advantage of the woman's moment of helplessness to kiss her again, the girl responding immediately, their tongues meeting in a duel to determine the winner, as she began to roll her hips as much as she could.

The Winchester grabbed Blake's tits with his hands, which the boy absentmindedly noticed were devoid of that red glow from before, shaking the mounds of flesh to the swaying of Blake's movements, making her moan into his mouth.

With reluctance, the black-haired woman stopped kissing her lover to bounce back on his cock, being helped by his hands, which released that absurd grip he had on her tits to rest his hands on her curvy hips, increasing the speed of her movements.

The hunter writhed on the man's cock, bouncing with intensity, in order to receive all of Cardin's cock inside her. With one hand the girl began to masturbate her clitoris, moaning at the dual sensation.

“Ohh, you’re behaving like such a bitch.” Cardin commented amused, stroking her toned waist as he hunched his legs to rest his feet on the floor and begin ramming into the girl, adjusting to Blake's rhythm to sink his cock into her ass at the midpoint of their movements.

"mmm…" The black-haired woman said nothing, enjoying how the brown haired man tried to break her ass in two.

The teens kept moving in unison, completely overwhelmed with pleasure. The girl ground her hips against the Winchester, whose hand joined hers to play with her clit, which she really appreciated if her screams were any indication.

Cardin's fingers began to play with her pussy, slowly inserting a finger into her virginal hole, causing her to squirm.

"Ohhh!" Blake began to move faster, bouncing hard on the bully's penis, which thrust his finger at the same speed as his cock penetrated Beacon's undisputed best ass. "Keep doing it!"

The Winchester stuck a second finger into the faunus's wet cunt, With Blake now holding herself up with both hands to let the man play with her pussy. Blake screamed like crazy, her buttocks colliding with the hunter's pelvis with such force that they echoed through the tent, accompanying the moans of both teens.

Cardin dared a little more, seizing the opportunity, and slammed all four of his fingers in, moving them slowly inside her girl, whose eyes rolled out of her head with pleasure, reaching her orgasm.

With a high-pitched squeak, the girl cum on Cardin's fingers, her anus squeezing the student's penis, who with a triumphant cry, came for the third time on the Rwby team girl's ass, his cum falling down his length and staining his pelvis and balls.

The woman fell exhausted onto the Winchester's muscular torso, still moving her hips over the semi-hard prick, as if in a trance.

The brown haired man let her rest, taking the opportunity to tease her tits, pressing her nipples and watching them sink into her pale breasts. Although it bothered him that the girl left his crotch all sticky, but he let it go.

That her cunt was all wet would make it easier for what he plans to do now...

X - X - X

"What do you like about Blake the most?" the redhead couldn't help but ask the Xiao-Long.

Blake and Yang weren't the only lesbian couple at the Academy, but they were the most attractive, both women being voluptuous and toned from hard training; That two of the most attractive women at Beacon are a couple gave a lot to talk about.

 _"Don't say the bellabooty, don't say the bellabooty!"_ Yang thought. "There are many things, but the main one would be ..."

Yang's expression was something Pyrrha had rarely seen.

"... How determined she can be to get things done." the blonde beamed. "No matter if she doesn't like what she has to do; she always sticks with it, that's how Blake is."

Pyrrha smiled gently.

Blake was lucky to have a partner like Yang.

X - X - X

The Winchester had lifted the girl off his cock, she still beside herself, with cum dripping from her ass and further staining the floor, something Cardin didn't care much about now.

But he had cum so much in Blake's asshole that he was already kinda grossed out of doing her backdoor again.

Fortunately, he had another hole in mind. So after wiping himself off with a towel, the young man turned to the girl.

"Hey, we're not done yet." the Winchester slapped the girl's face gently, successfully pulling her out of the trance the orgasm caused her.

"Wha…?"

More or less.

"Spread your legs." Cardin ordered her, something the girl did reluctantly, wanting this to _finally_ end.

Now that the excitement had subsided, the black-haired woman remembered that she shouldn't like having sex with the leader of the CRDL team.

_Yang must not find out about this, she mustn’t._

Blake felt little tears come out of her eyes; perhaps because of the humiliation, the excitement or the shame of cheating on her girlfriend. The faunus didn’t know the reason why they were tearing up, but the fact that she had recovered her senses was indisputable, and that is why she suffered.

That she liked it too much.

And that didn't matter to Cardin. Whether Blake cried or shuddered was insignificant, the only thing that mattered to him...

It was that wet little pussy, ready to be fucked.

The Winchester with one swift movement lifted Blake's legs and placed them over his, squatting atop the gorgeous woman. Grabbing his cock with his hand, he pointed the tip at Blake's cunt, watching her eyes widen when she realized what the boy was going to do.

Cardin smirked wickedly into the watery eyes of the _whore_ below him and, giving her no time to act, leaned in and penetrated the woman's womanhood with one thrust.

"Ahhhh!" Blake screamed in pain from the penetration, feeling her virginal hole being destroyed by the huge phallus of the bully, that without care...

...began to move.

Without any consideration for the screams of the girl, who began to cry in pain, Cardin moved up and down, fucking that warm hole while grabbing the girl's hips to have a better balance and be able to sink his cock more and more into Blake's pussy, pounding her buttocks with his big balls.

"Yes, damn it!" Cardin screamed into the black-haired beauty's face, seeing her face covered in tears and seeing nothing better than kissing her cheeks, making fun of her. "Do you like it as much as I do?"

“Pull out, pull out please!” The girl didn’t answer his provocations, begging him to stop penetrating her. "It hurts, please Cardin!"

The huntsman ignored her pleas, empowered by the situation. The girl was completely at his mercy, taking all of his cock with his every move, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. His hands glowed red again.

And for the first time Cardin noticed what that did.

The girl was still crying, but she stopped complaining and just bit her lip, finally acting like the whore she was, getting what she deserved.

Even if that might be a coincidence, considering that the Belladonna was a cock-loving harlot in his opinion, Cardin couldn't help but recognize the coincidence of the changes of the faunus's attitude with the glow caused by him.

Especially when he felt Belladonna's hips move in tandem with his, as her legs wrapped around him.

Blake was about to break down.

The girl was not stupid, she knew that the bastard did something for her to enjoy this humiliation, but she couldn't help it.

Embracing the adolescent, Blake now knew that she was crying from shame, from falling under her lowest instincts, from deceiving the person closest to her.

_Yang, I… I don't deserve you._

She liked what the Winchester did, and her movements made it noticeable. Cardin tightened her grip on the black-haired girl's hips, moving so hard that her back was slid against the tent, hard ground brushing against her thin skin hurting her a bit.

Cardin's balls were leaving their mark, reddening the buttocks of the Belladonna who felt her ass on fire with each hit, making her scream and hold the CRDL team leader tighter.

'Fortunately' for her, Cardin's stamina was not infinite and, with an animal roar, the brown haired man released all his cum into the fertile ravenette's cunt, who only complained silently, clawing at the huntsman's back as she felt like all her limbs trembled.

The young man continued to ram into the girl, even when he felt his cock soften, but now he was content with slapping the face of the Belladonna, who was still crying, although with empty eyes...

...As if something had broken inside her.

"Well ..." The Winchester began saying, ceasing to penetrate her. "This was fun." He finished speaking, getting up and walking away from the girl, whose legs fell to the ground immediately.

The girl did not respond; cry marks on her face and with semen falling from both abused holes forming a small pool below her giving a clear picture of how she feels.

"Wow, I really left a mess down there." The brown-haired man patted his flaccid dong, satisfied for the night. “I can imagine what it will be like to fuck your girlfriend.” He grinned.

“I can bet that she’s a screamer.”

Hearing the son of a bitch refer to her girlfriend, Blake's eyes regained some sparkle. She couldn't allow that, _ever_.

"Do not touch her." Between gasps, the girl declared to the Winchester. "Yang is ... she's good, she doesn't deserve this."

Cardin just smiled at the beautiful girl, who he just fucked her brains out.

As if she could tell him what to do.

"Who knows..." The huntsman went to his belongings and took out his Scroll, which was recording everything. “Maybe I'll take your entire team; you know, test the entire collection."

Blake's face paled with horror, realizing what that meant.

"Ohh Blake." The student's smile broadened. "This is just beginning."

He has to see what his magic hands can do.


End file.
